Inflammation is associated with a number of diseases and conditions, including cardiovascular disease, pain, rheumatoid arthritis, contusion injuries, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, diabetes, and cancer. Tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNFα) is a major proinflammatory cytokine that is involved in the pathogenesis of chronic inflammatory disease. It is modulated by oxidative stress. TNFα expression is regulated through a signaling cascade that is triggered by the inducible transcription factor NF-kB. Given the prominence of inflammation in a number of diseases, inhibiting inflammation, such as by inhibiting NF-kB, provides a promising route to alleviating pain and suffering associated with inflammation.
Additionally, elevated IL-6 levels are associated with a number of diseases and conditions, including autoimmune diseases, chronic inflammatory diseases, obesity, cardiovascular diseases, and cancer. Similarly, MCP-1 levels are elevated in diseases and conditions including metabolic disorders like obesity and diabetes, cardiovascular diseases, and cancer. Reducing elevated levels of either IL-6 or MCP-1 could be used to treat these various diseases and conditions.
Flavonoids are structurally heterogeneous, polyphenolic compounds that are present at high concentrations in fruits, vegetables, and other plant derived foods. These compounds have anti-inflammatory and anti-oxidant properties, and their consumption is associated with health benefits. Flavonoids have been shown to be capable of regulating cell signaling pathways, including TNFα through NF-kB inhibition. Certain inflammatory cytokines are elevated in various diseases and conditions. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for flavonoid compositions for use in reducing IL-6 or MCP-1 levels, inhibiting inflammation, and treating symptoms of metabolic syndrome, and as anti-oxidants.